yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Maun Suresi Hakkında Bilinmesi Gerekenler
Maun Maun Suresi Maun Suresinin Kur’an-ı Kerim’deki yeri Kur’ân-ı kerîmin yüz yedinci sûresi.(107.)’dir. Maun sûresi Mekke’de nâzil oldu (indi). Yedi (7) âyettir.. Son âyet-i kerîmesinde Maun kelimesi sûreye isim olmuştur. Maun Suresinin İnişi Mâverdi ’ye göre âyet Ebucehil hakkında nazil olmuştur. Rivayete göre Ebu cehil bir yetimin vasisi (velisi) bulunuyordu. Bir gün söz konusu yetim ihtiyaç içerisinde ona gelerek malından bir şey ister. Ebu cehil de onu iterek isteğine kulak vermez. Kureyş’in ileri gelenleri de çocuğu yardım etmesi için Resulullah’a göndererek onunla alay etmek isterler. Yetim onların maksatlarını bilmediği için Resulullah’a gelip yardım ister. Hiçbir ihtiyaç sahibini geri göndermek âdeti olmayan o yüce peygamber (Sallallahü Aleyhi ve Sellem) hemen kalkar, çocukla beraber Ebu cehil’in yanına varır. Ebu cehil hemen ona malını verir. Bunu üzerine Kureyş Ebu cehil’e ”sen de sapıttın..” derler. Ebu cehil ise” Hayır, sapıtmadım. Fakat onun sözleri öyle dehşet uyandırdı ki bende, vermezsem helak olacağımdan korktum ” diyerek cevap verir. Âyetin nüzul sebebi hakkında Ebu cehil’in yanı sıra cimrilikleri, yoksullara, düşkünlere eziyet ve onları hor görüp itip kakmaları ile tanınan Velid İbn Âiz, Ebu süfyan, As İbn Vâil es Sehmî, Velid b. Muğıre gibi başka isimler de rivâyet edilmiştir. Maun Suresi Arapça Okunuşu thumb|600px|left _________________________________________________________________________ Maun Suresi Türkçe Okunuşu Bismillahirahmanirrahim Era’eytellezî yukezzibu biddîn. Fezâlikellezî, yedu’ulyetîm. Ve lâ yehuddu alâ ta’âmilmiskîn. Feveylun lilmusallîn. Ellezîne hum an salâtihim sâhûn. Ellezîne hum yurâûne. Ve yemne’ûnelmâ’ûn. Maun Suresi Türkçe Anlamı Râhman ve Rahim Olan Allah’ın Adıyla (Ey Muhammed!) Dini yalan sayanı gördün mü? Öksüzü kakıştıran, yoksulu doyurmaya yanaşmayan kimse işte odur. Vay o namaz kılanların haline ki: Onlar kıldıkları namazdan gâfildirler. Onlar gösteriş yaparlar. Onlar basit şeyleri (ödünç) dahi vermezler. Maun Suresi İngilizce Çevirisi * Din(âhiret cezâsın)ı yalanlayan(adam)ı gördün mü? –> Hast thou observed him who belieth religion?? * İşte o, öksüzü iter, kakar –> That is he who repelleth the orphan, * Yoksulu doyurmağa önayak olmaz –> And urgeth not the feeding of the needy. * Şu namaz kılanların vay haline –> Ah, woe unto worshipperss * Ki, onlar namazlarından gaflet ederler (kıldıkları namazın değerini bilmez, ona önem vermezler) –> Who are heedless of their prayer * Onlar gösteriş (için ibâdet) yaparlar –> Who would be seen (at worship) * En ufak bir yardımı esirgerler –> Yet refuse small kindnesses Maun Suresinin Faziletleri Peygamber Efendimiz (Sallallahü Aleyhi ve Sellem) şöyle buyurdu; “Her kim Maun Suresini okursa -zekâtı vermek şartıyla- Allah Teâlâ onun günahlarını affeder.” Maun Suresine İlişkin Rivayetler *Küçük çocuk üzerine 41 kere okunursa, Allah’u Teâlâ’nın izniyle her türlü afetlerden korunur. *Bu sureyi 41 defa okuyan kimse, Rasûlullah (Sallallahü Aleyhi ve Sellem)’i rüyasında görür. *Söz başlamadan önce bu sureyi okuyan kimsenin sözü tesirli olur ve herkes tarafından sevilir. Maun Suresinin Tefsiri 1. Bu mübarek sûre, dini yalan sayan, muhtaçlara yardımdan kaçınan, riyakâr olup yan il arak namaz kılan ve son derece cimri bulunan herhangi bir şahsın o pek çirkin vaziyetini nazarı dikkate sunmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Ey Peygamber!. Veya ey akıllı, düşünen insan!. (Gördün mü?) Yâni: Hâline vâkıf olup bildin mi (o kimseyi ki: Dini yalanlar.) açık ve parlak olan İslâm dininin gerçekliğini, yüceliğini tasdik etmez, küfür içinde yaşamaktan çekinmez. Böyle “Gördün mü” gibi soru yoluyla olan hitaplardan maksat, beyan olunacak şeylere işitenlerin dikkatini çekmek ve onları güzelce anlamaya teşvik eylemektir. Mutlak surette bildirilen dinden maksat da İslâm dinidir. Çünkü, Kur’an-ı Kerim ve müminlerin ıstılahıma mutlak dinden maksat, İslâm dininden ibarettir, diğer dinlere ise mutlak surette din denilemez, belki: Sınırlandırılarak Hıristiyanlık dini, Yahudilik dini gibi bir şekilde ifade edilir. “Tefsir-i Kebir.” 2. (İmdi o) İslâm dinini inkâr eden şahıs (o kimsedir ki: Yetimi itiverir.) yanından şiddetle kovar, ona bir hakaret gözüyle bakar, onun bir ihtiyacını bertaraf etmeğe yanaşmaz. 3. (Ve) O kimse, öyle cimri ve iyiliksever olmaktan öyle uzaktır ki, (yoksula yemek yedirilmesi için) başkalarını da (teşvikte bulunmaz.) bir hayra vesile olmak istemez, başkalarının iyilikte bulunmalarını bile kıskanır. Bu mübarek âyette şuna işaret vardır ki: İnsan, elinden geldiği takdirde yetimlere, fakirlere kendi malından yardım etmelidir. Kendi malı olmadığı takdirde başkalarını öyle bir yardımda bulunmaya güzel bir şekilde teşvik eylemelidir. İnsaniyet adına iyiliksever bulunmalıdır. Bir rivayete göre bu âyet-i kerimenin bildirdiği kimseden maksat; Ebû Cehil’dir ki: Bir yetimin vasisi bulunuyordu, o yetim bir gün çıplak bir hâlde Ebû Cehil’in yanına gelmiş, onun yanındaki kendi malından bir şey istemiş, Ebû Cehil ise o yetimi fena bir surette def etmiştir. Yahut o kimseden maksat, münafıklardan bir şahıstır. Maamafih bu ilâhi beyan, bütün o gibi cimri kimseleri hitab etmektedir. 4. (Artık vay hâline!.) Yazıklar olsun, şahısları azaba lâyıktır, (o namaz kılanların ki:) Bedenen ve lisânen namaz kıldıkları hâlde o namazdan ruhen yararlanamazlar. gafletten uyanmazlar, ahlâki fazilet ile vasıflanmaya çalışmazlar, yoksullar hakkında bir şefkat, muhabbet duygusu beslemezler. 5. Evet, azaba lâyıktır, (O kimseler ki: Onlar namazlarından yanılanlardır.) yâni, lisânen okuduklarından gaflette bulunurlar, ona ehemmiyet vermezler, unutma ve hatadan hiç kurtulamazlar, ne için okuduklarını, rüku ve sücutte bulunduklarını asla düşünmezler. Bu yanılmadan maksat, namazların vakitlerini, şartlarını gözetmemek, bütün namazları birer yanılma ve gaflet içinde kılmaktır. Namazlara ehemmiyet vermemektir. Yoksa hakikî bir mü’mîn de bazen namazlarında yanılabilir, bunun telâfisi için sehiv secdesi ve namazı iadesi, meşrü’dur. Kasde dayalı olmayan bir yanılma ve hata bu Müslümanlar hakkında affedilmiştir 6. Evet.. (O kimseler ki: Onlar, göstericilerdir.) insanlara gösteriş için namaz kılarlar, sırf Allah rızâsı için, samimi bir kalp ile ibâdette bulunmuş olmazlar, riyakârca bir hâlde yaşar dururlar, elbette ki: Onlar, azabı hak etmişlerdir. 7. (Ve) Onlar, öyle cimri, hayırdan uzak kimselerdir ki: (men edilmesi âdet olmayan bir şeyi) yâni: Gerek fakirlere ve gerek zenginlere istedikleri zaman men edilmesi âdet olmayan en âdi şeyleri bile, meselâ: bir içim suyu, bir parça tuzu, bir ateş parçasını, bile vermezler, emaneten verilecek bir kabı, bir baltayı, bir keseri bile vermekten kaçınırlar. İşte bu gibi şeylere “Maun” denilir. Artık öyle cimri kimseler, zekât verirler mi?. Yetimlere, yoksullara yardımda bulunurlar mı?. Onların namazları da samimî değil, bir gösteriş içindir. Böyle bir riya = gösteriş ise küfürden bir parça bulunmaktadır. Kısacası: Bu mübarek sûre, bizlere telkin etmiş bulunuyor ki: Bir insan, samimi bir surette Müslüman olmalıdır. İslâm dininin yüceliğini kalben ve lisânen tasdik etmelidir, fakirlere zaiflere de elden gelen yardımı esirgememelidir. Dinî vazifelerini bir şekv ile, bir uyanıklıkla seve seve yapmaya çalışmalıdır. Allah’ın himayesine sığınarak her hususta muvaffakiyyatı Kerem Sahibi Mâbud’tan temennide, niyazda bulunmalıdır. Ve başarı Allah’tandır. Dış linkler *http://www.kutsaldinislam.com/maun-suresi-hakkinda-bilinmesi-gerekenler.html Kategori:Maun Suresi Hakkında Bilinmesi Gerekenler Kategori:Maun suresi hakkında bilinmesi gerekenler